It Starts with a Rescue
by Magikmaster02
Summary: Harry almost dies when his magic goes haywire while mourning the loss of his Godfather Sirius Black, he s saved by Tonks which leads to a start of a great adventure for not only Harry but a few of his closest friends. Powerfull Harry & Tonks


Rescue

"Alright, everyone, here are the schedules for Harry's guard duty. Mudungus, you have Mondays and Wednesdays. Nymphadora, you have-"

"It's Tonks, Albus," interrupted a now glowering Metamorphmagus. Currently Nymphadora Tonks was sitting at a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. This was the first one since the Department of Mysteries fiasco. Since then, there had been one less member in the group. Sirius Black had died while defending his Godson Harry. At this meeting, they were reorganizing the guard system around Harry and Albus Dumbledore had seemingly forgotten that Tonks hated her first name. Her mum had to have been crazy. Nymphadora?

"I prefer my last name or Headmaster, Nymphadora."

"And I prefer my last name as well, Oh Supreme Mugwump." Dumbledore was taken aback by this. Tonks was more upset that he had thought if her tone was anything to go by.

"I shall endeavour to remember, Miss Tonks, though I must say that your agitation seems somewhat strong for this."

"You and I both know that's not why I'm angry at you. You won't let me talk to Harry!"

Dumbledore just sighed. This argument had been going on since the Department of Mysteries. Tonks wanted to talk with Harry to make sure he was alright after losing his Godfather. Dumbledore merely told her that the situation was under control. He couldn't tell the Order his real reasons. Harry was a weapon and if he grew attached to someone, he wouldn't be able to die when he fought the Dark Lord. That would be a problem if he lived. He could pose a threat to the Headmaster.

"Miss Tonks, seeing Harry would do little good. He is stronger than you think. He has weathered hard times before."

"Sure he has, he fought a Basilisk and Voldemort for crying out loud," she said, ignoring the shivers. "The problem is not dangerous situations. He has guilt problems. He still blames himself terrible for what happened to the Weasley girl. He hates himself because he thinks it was his fault she got hurt. Merlin knows what would have happened if she died. What happened to Sirius was worse. He did go into to danger because of Harry, and he died! He died, Dumbledore! The closest thing Harry has ever had to a father was killed defending him and you think Harry is fine! He's locked up with those muggles for Merlin's sake! Bloody fine that is. I'm out of here. It's time for my guard cycle."

And with a loud crack she was. There was silence. Nymphadora Tonks had just chewed out Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard alive, and left. Dumbledore broke the silence.

"As I was saying, Bill can you guard Harry on…"

-Scene Change—

Tonks was standing outside of Number Four Privet Drive. The Dursely's weren't home so if she went in, it was just Harry. _Should I go in? Dumbledore said not to, but I care about Harry and I need to see if he's alright. That's it. Dumbledore can sod off. I'm going to see harry._ Tonks did care about Harry. The boy, no, he had seen too much for that to be true, man had seen more and done more in his fifteen years than most did in their entire lives. He had fought killed, led, followed and still managed to be a caring man who would do anything for his friends. But what attracted Tonks to him the most was that he understood what it was like to have a label hanging over your head. She had gone through school with all the boys wanting to date her to make use of her morphing abilities. She was treated like a whore. No one cared about the real her. Even some members of the Order like Molly Weasley thought of her as a "scarlet woman" because of her abilities, but not Harry. He didn't think like that because he understood. Harry had to deal with being the boy-who-lived. And, she was pretty sure that the hero needed her.

Taking a deep breath, the metamorphmagus walked up to the house and knocked on the door. No one answered. _That's strange. Normally Harry would answer._ After a few more minutes and a few more knocks, Tonks decided to go on in.

She lights her wand carefully and proceeds to take a look around the unusually clean living room. There were pictures all around the room yet none of them had Harry's face in them, continuing on she had just entered the kitchen when she felt a big magical backlash and then she heard the screaming.

_Oh god! That's Harry!_ Tonks thought as she raced up towards the screaming. As she got closer to the epicentre the more the magic became palpable. Reaching the smallest room in the house she wrenched the door open and almost screamed, there in the middle of the room Harry was in a battle with his magic, and he seemed to be losing.

With a determined mindset she forced her way to where Harry was screaming a writhing on the floor, and wrapped her arms around him. Then she gently placed his head in her lap and started to sweep her hand through his hair trying to calm him down.

"Come on Harry don't give up. Bring your magic back in, I know you can do. It you are the most compassionate, caring man I know. So please, please rain your magic back in b be because I don't know what I'd do without." Tonks cried.

All of a sudden the magic in the room started to decrease in its palpability became less and less until...

"Tonks, is that you?" Harry asked quite groggily.

"Yes you prat. Please don't do that again." She replied through her tears.

"Why...Do...You...Care?" He croaked out.

"Because you great big git, I love you that's why." She replied

Then she proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him for all that she was worth. A few minutes later they came up for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"That was incredible!" Tonks exclaimed

"Yes it was," agreed Harry. "But Tonks."

"Yes Harry." Tonks replied dreamily.

THUD

"HARRY!" Tonks exclaimed.

**Well there you have it. My second fic. I would like to thank **_**The Greatest of These is Love**___**for allowing me to adopt this fic. I hope to make him/her proud with this fic. Please READ and REVIEW and tell me how you like my new ending to the first chapter.**


End file.
